Time Break
by shadowzerover5
Summary: A year after defeating the AAO and three years since they’ve been together, two mysterious students appear at the academy and a new threat has appeared trying to destroy them and what with the newbs and whats their connection with our heroes. NxM T in cas
1. Arrival

OSSU!!

My name's shodowzerover5 and this is my first time writing so….

PLS BE NICE!!! AND RXR!!

A year after defeating the AAO and three years since they've been together, two mysterious students appear at the academy and a new threat has appeared trying to destroy them and what with the newbs and whats their connection with our heroes. NxM

Disclamer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

On with the story!!!

**Gakuen Alice, Northern Forest… **_**(future)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

"Well, ready to go?" said a female voice.

"Yeah, I've been practicing since I got it. Its difficult to control so we might be off a few days, weeks or even months!! I should know I got lost once." said another cheerfully this time a guy.

"Whatever, just gets us there already! You know this is very important, so quit stalling!' the previous voice commanded.

"H-Hai, hold on." Then started concentrating

"We must complete this…….. for our existence sake" she said in a whisper

"I know…" he said

With a flash of light both were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gakuen Alice, Our Favorite Sakura Tree… (**_**The present)**_

"Natsume!!" said a sexy 17 y/o girl with auburn eyes and a cheerful smile long hair that could melt anybodies heart.

"Polka, or should it cakes" said a handsome boy also the same age with raven hair and crimson eyes smirking

"PERVERT!! I told you my name is MIKAN. M-I-K-A-N MIKAN!" shouted mikan as she got pissed at natsume calling her that again pouting.

"Alright, alright you don't have to be so loud" said him as he jumped down from the tree kissed her on the cheeks

_Man, she so cute like this and one of the many things I about love her. _thought Natsume.

"Ok just don't do it again" said Mikan as she returned his kiss.

_He's so handsome, but he won't stop teasing my panties… I wouldn't have any other way. _thought Mikan.

"So babe what brings you here?" asked the flame caster.

"Awww, Natsume did you forget what day is today." said the alice copier, nullifier and stealer.

"How could I? This is the day I became the happiest man alive knowing the girl I loved, loved me back"

_Flashback_

_**Gakuen Alice, Our Favorite Sakura Tree… (3 years ago)**_

"_What do you want!" said a Natsume._

'_Man she really grew this past four years she no longer that cheerful and pretty girl but has grown ' thought Natsume._

"_N-Natsume I-I always wanted to tell you this b-but I-I t-that's to s-say I-I…" stammered Mikan blushing all sorts of red_

'_My heart can't stop racing he so handsome you can do this you're a special star now.' thought Mikan._

"_Spit it out! Baka!" hoping she was going to say what he thought she was gonna say._

"_Forget it! Just forget it you jerk!" Mikan on the verge of tears. She was about run off when he grabbed her arm._

"_Mikan, s-sorry b-but t-the t-truth is I-I love you!!" said Natsume blushing very VERY hard. _

"_N-Natsume I LOVE YOU TOO!!" cried Mikan as kissed passionately on the lips._

_Natsume felt himself melt in her kiss and embrace_

_Then a they heard a shouting, cheering, crying and more importantly camera clicking what!! _

_They turned and saw the entire class (well except Sumire and the other Natsume fangirls they were crying) cheering them and Hotaru Imai the inventor girl clicking madly with her animal controlling boyfriend trying to stop her_

"_Umm H-Hotaru…" said Ruka_

_She flashed Ruka' picture of him and giant chick "Shut up." She said stoically._

"_U-okay…" as he blushed all sorts of red knowing better not stop his girlfriend in the process of blackmail._

_End Flashback_

"YAY!! You remembered our anniversary" shouted Mikan as she glomped Natsume.

"M-Mikan stop that…can't breath" he said turning blue.

"Sorry Natsume" as she kissed him again on the cheeks "so… did get me anything?"

"H-here it isn't much but I thought you'd like it" said a blushing Natsume.

Natsume watched as his over eager girlfriend ripped, no not remove but rip, the packing apart cardboard and all. He smiled he never let anyone but her and Ruka see him smile and act this way.

Mikan stared at it a beautiful silver bracelet with crystals embedded that spelled out "To my darling Mikan"

"Oh Natsume its beautiful" she jumped and kissed him on the lips then she jumped backed and said "I got something for you too"

She pulled out a heart pillow she apparently made herself embroidered with the words "To sweet Natsume" and a chibi Mikan hugging a chibi Natsume.

"Thanks babe" he always enjoyed Mikan's handmade gifts they beautiful and he knows she made with all her heart.

"This is also the day we destroyed the AAO didn't we" he said suddenly serious.

"I know" she sadly

She and Natsume were key for the final defeat of the Anti- Alice Org. working together in different missions trusting each other completely they finally destroyed last year them when they attempted to attack the academy thus ending Natsume and Mikan missions for good all that remains of the AAO were a few survivors that could be easily handled by the other Dangerous ability students.

Mikan shooked her head "Enough about that, oh look at the time lets get to class were gonna be late"

They got up and proceeded to the classroom

"Good morning everyone" she hollered

"Hmph" Natsume scowled

"Good morning Mikan" said Yuu

Hotaru and Ruka were sitting at their table. Ruka greeted the two and Hotaru just looked at them emotionlessly

"Morning Ruka-pyon and Morning Hotaruuuu!" as she tried to hug her best friend

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

"Start acting your age baka!" as she launched three shots at her.

"Owie your mean Hotaru" she crying while rubbing her head.

Natsume sighned _things never changed he thought and hope they never will _as he helped his beautiful girlfriend up and kissed him on her head making blush and the class cheer.

"Good morning claaaasss!!" as Narumi entered "we have two new students today so be good to them"

They watched as the two new but somehow familiar students entered the room….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A flash of light then a mysterious figure stepped out the alley.

"I must destroyed them and make sure that the AAO lives again"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

That's all for now so please review and don't be to harsh okay!!

Till next time

Shadowzerover5


	2. Purpose

Me: Hello!! It's me again waves

_**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**_

Hotaru: Get on with already.

Me: Hey! I'm the author here! rubs head

Hotaru: Do I need to repeat myself.

Me: A-ah no so anyway here's chapter 2 of Time Break, and I still don't own Gakuen Alice

Hotaru: That's better

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Flashback_

_**Outside the Academy Gate**_

_With a flash of light two figures walked towards the academy _

"_What's the date?" growled the girl._

"_Hold on and don't be angry all the time geez" whined the guy _

_He walked over to the guard at the gate and asked what was the date then came back with a huge smile plastered on his face._

"_Yay! We're a day early! Go me!" he said cheerfully_

"_Tch! Stop being so noisy and come on" she said_

_And they walked thru the familiar grounds telling the guard they'd be enrolling here to let them in and headed towards the faculty room_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**Gakuen Alice, Faculty room**_

"_So you two are going to enter this school are you? But only students with special talents are allowed here so if don't have it then…' said Jinno._

"_Where's Persona and Narumi?" she commanded._

_Jinno was taken a back by her forwardness, pissed at her lack of respect and shocked that she knew the two._

"_Umm please forgive my little sister's attitude she act this way but she' really sweet on the inside" he said apologetically _

_Then he was met by a boot to the back of the head by his sister who said in whisper,"Just because you're two minutes earlier doesn't you could threat like that in public. Aniki!"_

"_Itai… that hurts" he said whilr rubbing his head._

"_You were looking for us" said acold and creepy Persona, as he walked in the room with Narumi_

_He got up his head still sore from the boot and took out a letter and said "This should explain everything."_

_Narumi opened and read the contents carefully there was silence then he said "Mr. Jinno these two are to be enrolled as soon as possible and in my class."_

_End Flashback_

**Gakuen Alice, Very Noisy Classroom**

The two new students stood in front of the class, there was an awkward silence

"Okay class," said Narumi "these two just transferred in from…"

"KYAH! HE IS SO GOOD LOOKING! HE LOOKS LIKE NATSUME-SAMA!"

"HE IS SO HANDSOME! I THINK I'M IN LOVE AGAIN"

"Say do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hey back off I saw her first."

The new guy sweat dropped then he turned to his companion, he smiled nervously and backed away, who had her eyes covered in her bangs and her hair was turning slightly scarlet. It was a sign for him to…

"Is it just me or its getting hotte…"

….**BOOOOOOM!!**

The boys and girls crowding around the new students were sent flying by a huge explosion similar to a certain fire caster's and pinned to the walled by their clothes with knives. Everyone looked at Natsume thinking he was the source of the explosion but he was shooked his head maintaining his cool composure and pointed out the real perp.

In front, the new girl was holding a scarlet fire ball on one hand and knives on the other she was clearly pissed and glaring at everyone with a glare to match Natsume's.

"M-Midori-chan don't do that. Sorry about that she blows up all her fans back home as well. Sorry again but allows to introduce ourselves my name's Hayate and it's a pleasure to meet you all and this girl is my sweet little twin sister Midori," said Hayate smiling a similar but still goofy smile while rubbing his sister on the head.

"Just because you're technically older doesn't mean you could…" she whispered clenching her fist and getting pissed even more.

"Hmm… what did you say?" he asked and blinked stupidly.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"So as I was saying they transferred here from a similar academy will remain here for a while. Now then, everyone today is a free day again because we need to repair the damage Midori-chan caused so everyone be good," said Narumi as he ran out the door.

_Tch, gay. _thought Midori and Natsume.

"Oh I almost forgot since you too are new I'm assigning you partners," said Narumi.

"Aww but I don't want to be separated from sweet little sister," whined Hayate.

"One more time, just one more and I'll definitely…" growled Midori.

"Ok I'll just assign you both to those with partners already," piped Narumi.

About the entire class except Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume shot their hand up in the air with Mikan jumping up and down saying "We volunteer!!" over and over again. Hotaru rolled in exasperation her eyes and Natsume just poured over his manga again.

"Okay so its Natsume and Mikan well then bye," then quickly dashed away because he knew what would happen next.

"AAWW, some people have all the luck," said the admirers (Sumire was the loudest who exclaimed this)

"NANIII!?" exclaimed Natsume as he heard Narumi's announcement.

"Yay we got picked isn't that great" smiled Mikan.

He rubbed his head he was getting a headache because one he was gonna teach new students again , second his cute girlfriend volunteered them without asking whether he wanted to or not, though he didn't really mind but still, and third he got two new students two deal with one who is a pyromaniac (ha you should talk!) and the other was a goofy idiot plus they're siblings.

"Fine," he said.

"Hey I'm not exactly thrilled either," said Midori as she and Hayate walked towards the couple

"Hello there O-ops Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun" Hayate greeted cheerfully.

"Hello to you too, Hayate-kun, Midori-chan" replied Mikan.

Hayate and Mikan were getting along fine, but its different story with the other two. They just stood there giving each other death glares. This made the class nervous not only they were two VERY short tempered fire casters in the room but they might fight each other right here and now.

"Tch!" said Natsume and Midori as turn away from each other.

"Eheheh…" Hayate and Mikan laughed nervously hoping they won't burn everything into a crisp.

"So what's your alice Midori-chan" asked Mikan

"In case you weren't paying attention its Weapon creation and Hellfire" said Midori calmly.

"Hellfire? How that different from normal fire?" asked Natsume becoming curious.

"Simple unlike normal fire that eventually runs out while hellfire never extinguishes even if I stop applying power or douse it with water into it and will only stop if I tell it to and if asked what weapon creation is you just saw it!" mumbled Midori as she getting impatient.

"I see so how about you Hayate-kun?"

"Its Copying, Nullifying and stealing along with Realization," replied Hayate with glee.

"Waahh you have the same alice as me I'm so happy. Demo… what's Realization?" said Mikan.

"Hmm… I think its similar to Illusion only the illusion created aren't fake but real," explained Hayate.

"Really… that's great I think we're gonna be great friends! neh? Natsume," said Mikan.

"Yipee!! Aren't you happy Midori?" piped Hayate.

Midori and Natsume just rolled their eyes…

Hotaru being Hotaru noticed something. Midori looks exactly like Mikan but with crimson eyes and a personality of Natsume while Hayate looks like Natsume but with auburn eyes and a cheerful disposition like certain idiot.

_This requires a little investigating. _thought Hotaru.

Meanwhile…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere Outside the Academy, Warehouse**

"That's it I give up!" a mib (man in black) said

"As much as pain to say it he's right. We are in shambles and scaterred all over we lost our leaders and the best we could do is live normally," said another mib.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So this all you could do eh? No wonder we lost back then," as mysterious figure walked towards them smirking.

"What do you want?" a mib snapped.

"How about a way to rise once more and create an AAO stronger better and more vicious than before," said the man.

" Oh yeah how?"

" Follow me and I'll show you if you don't I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah you think you can beat us."

The man snapped his fingers and the mib twitched fell over. He was unmistakably dead.

"Enough for you? Let's go already before this corpse starts smelling."

Then he left with four others out the warehouse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Me: Kay chap 2 is finished I'll update as soon as I can so pls review!!

Hotaru: Don't bother he sucks anyway

Me: Your angry because you didn't do much did you right? Don't worry you start pretty soon

Hotaru: …Okay

Ruka: What about me?

Me: flashes Cinderella pic

Ruka: Shuting up now

Me: Pleasure doing business with you Hotaru

Hotaru: Anytime sits counting cash

**Special Thanks To: For Being My First Reviewers and For the Nice Feedback**

**Star of Shadow**

**ladalada**

**Leenstarz**


	3. Tour

Me: Hi it's me again shadowzerover5…

Midori: Oh get on with it already death glare

Me: O-okay thank you for the reviews everyone and I…

**BOOOM!!**

Me: smoking

Midori: That's for taking so long! And you still do not own Gakuen Alice!

Hayate: But he owns us right, Midori.

Midori performs the legendary Naru-punch sending Hayate in orbit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NAAO (Neo Anti-Alice Organization) Headquarters**

The four followed the figure to a grand mansion with a beautiful garden and fully furnished. Inside however lay guns and weapons that were never seen before and a huge training facility complete with targets and such.

"How'd you set this place up so fast?" asked a mib.

"Oh I have my ways. The owner was kind enough that he just gave me this place, thought I'd bring over," the man said grinning, "first order of business gather all the remaining AAO and bring them here that's the reason why I approached you first because your alices could do that right?"

"H-how'd you know what are alices were?" said a mib shocked.

"I already told you I have my ways," he said with a grin, "after you gather them I want you to…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gakuen Alice, Hotaru's Lab**

_Something's not quite right about those two, _thought Hotaru as she observes Midori and Hayate talking using her inventions, _they're hiding something I'm sure of it and it concerns Mikan and Natsume, but what is it?_

"Hey how about we go to Central Town," suggested Mikan on the screen, "we can give you the grand tour of it too."

"Sure let's go, how about it Midori? Natsume?" Hayate asked.

"Fine," snarled Midori.

"Whatever," growled Natsume.

"Thank you!" replied Mikan and Hayate.

However Hotaru overheard this and thought _this was a perfect opportunity to find out something about those two_ _if not I could always sell the pictures of the four of them to make me rich._

"Ruka," called Hotaru.

"Y-yes," stammered Ruka. He knows what she's thinking after all she was his girlfriend and he all to well whats gonna happen when Hotaru uses that tone.

"You, me, Central Town, bring your equipment," commanded Hotaru in a signature monotone.

Ruka let out a sign and left to get it from his room while Hotaru sat there looking at the screen. She turned her super laptop next to her and did a thorough search of all academy records of Midori and Hayate.

CLASSIFIED ENTRY FORBIDDEN was displayed on the screen.

_That's odd usually these records are easily accessible. Whoever did is a baka hiding it like this only makes people more curious _thought Hotaru as she reached for one of her inventions.

"Invention no. 0190 Hack-in-a-box allows the user to instant access files bypassing all security protocols by annoying the security program with useless data, however it take a while to finish," she said to no one.

Activating her invention she walked out her lab to see Ruka waiting for her carrying cameras, camcorders, and other recording equipment as well as her improved spy kit.

"Ready?" asked Hotaru.

Ruka responded with a nod Hotaru whipped out her cell phone and called Mikan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gakuen Alice, Near Bus Stop**

**RING! RING! RING!**

Picking up her phone she responded, "Hello? Oh Hotaru!"

Natsume twitched as he heard her that name he knows when that blackmailing inventor calls Mikan she's planning something, and it usually involves rabbits and them.

"Yes, me and Natsume are gonna give them a tour of Central Town. Hmm? Really? That's great we'll meet at the fountain then. Bye!" she closed her phone and skipped towards the other three.

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are joining us we're meeting at the fountain later then eat. Oh this is going to so much fun! Midori-chan, Hayate-kun have you met Hotaru and Ruka yet? You're going to like them they're nice…" she said all this really fast.

"Oi polka breathe a little you're gonna run out of air," said Natsume.

She took a deep breath and continued, "And this is going to a great opportunity to make new friends."

"Hn"

"Okay."

Then the bus arrived and took them to Central Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gakuen Alice, Central Town**

They visited every store because Hayate dragged them to each one and Mikan was enjoying it though Natsume went somewhere else, Midori on the other hand was just bored she was walking slowly so she was behind the two this continued on till she noticed a bookstore; she went in to find Natsume buying a new manga.

"Oi shouldn't you be with your brother? He'll be worried," asked Natsume.

"Nah, he's with Mikan too busy fawning over every store he comes across," she replied.

_Those two are kinda alike, _he thought

"… No I'm sure he'll get worried," he said.

"Hmm? The great Natsume Hyuuga is caring for little old me and my brother," she said mocking Natsume.

Feeling his temper rising though he was confused himself why did he care for them? It as though he feels that he should act like a father to them but he didn't know why.

"It just that I have a little sister myself I know how he'd feel…" he said not wanting his true emotions show.

"Don't worry about us you should be more worried about you and Mikan," she said

"Wh- Why?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Just be careful and you'll find out soon enough," she picked up a book. (note a BOOK not a manga) She paid for it, and headed for the door. She stopped turned and asked, "Well? Hurry up and buy what you want already and let's find the two idiots."

He paid for his manga and proceeded toward the door, but something keeps nagging his thoughts _What does she mean…_

_Just be careful and you'll find out soon enough_

He shaked it off and went out with Midori.

**Meanwhile…**

"HOWALOONS!" screamed Mikan as they proceeded to the said store.

Hayate was watching Mikan buy two boxes and she gave one to him. Mikan feels strange around the twins is it as if she known them all her life, _but that can't be right,_ thought Mikan staring at his face as she ate her favorite candy.

He noticed this and and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Uh… nothing. Say Hayate have ever got the feeling you've known someone your whole life but you never met before?"

Pocketing the candy, he doesn't like Howaloons that much, and answered, "No not really, why?"

"Forget about it, hey, where is Midori-chan?" she said looking around. (You just noticed she left as soon as you got to the clothes shop)

"Hmm she probably be somewhere over there," he said.

"But, aren't you worried?" asked Mikan.

"Of course I am, just that… Midori likes being independent and aloof so I just give her the space she wants, bur deep down she just every other girl even though she shows otherwise," he answered.

"Oh," she said thinking _Midori-chan's just like Natsume._

"Come on let's go to the fountain its getting late…" he said as he was heading off then extremely loud growls emanated from the two.

"Eheh… guess it is pretty late," she said blushing (I mean who wouldn't)

"…Y-Yeah and I'm getting hungry," he said rubbing his stomach.

They sped of to the fountain. Hotaru and Ruka were already there and Natsume and Midori just arrived as well.

"Hey Midori you were with Natsume all this time… ohoh Midori so naughty you know she has a girlfriend already, oh little Midori growing up," teased Hayate.

"A-Aniki! W-well what were you doing with Mikan then huh the two of you alone,'' blushing as she tried teasing back.

"N-Nothing, we just talked and shopped that's all," he was also blushing at the comment. (click)

"Really?"

"Really, and you?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" she said red as a tomato. (click)

"Okay, okay here," throwing the candy box, "your favorite right."

Midori caught the box and ate every single one at break neck speed before throwing it away to side complete empty, she did this in a matter of seconds (click), "Thanks and here's something for you as well," tossing the book to him.

"HEY I'VE WANTING THIS THANK YOU!" exclaimed Hayate, he sat on the fountain and started to read with a cool expression on his face. (click)

"Yeah, yeah but don't be so loud" said Midori and Natsume.

"So you guys ready to have dinner?" asked Hotaru.

"HAI!" said Hayate and Mikan.

"Let's go I already made reservations," said Ruka, they followed him to nearby restaurant.

_I got some nice picture of the siblings and with Mikan's and Natsume's I'm gonna be rich, _thought Hotaru, _I'm gonna find out what's going on it'll be over after dinner._

Hayate and Midori were at the rear he whispered "Tonight's the first incident, right?"

"Hn," she coldly.

"Be on your guard and be safe okay," he worriedly answers.

"I know," she replied.

Then they enter the restaurant as two shadows observe them from a nearby tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**CRASH!!**

Hayate: that hurts

Me: hey you okay? (Recovered from explosion)

Hayate: Yeah, reviews and comments greatly appreciated.

Midori: Shut it you two.

Me & H: Make Us!

Midori: How about now? (Materializing a gatling gun)

Me & H: …

Midori: That's better.

Natsume: I couldn't agree more.


End file.
